Lily Luna Potter: her story
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: ok this is my version of Lily Luna Potter's life, please don't judge how i have done her story, this is like my 5th story on the fanfiction site, so give me a chance, i'm quite new, please review, i need feed back, by the way this story might be crappy, it's not my best, but i wanted to share it with you all, also sorry about all of the mistakes :/
1. introduction to life

Lily luna potter, the youngest child of the Potter family, the daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Weasley, sister to James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, Lily now in her 5th year at hogwarts and is in the house gryffindor of course, Albus in his 7th year, in the house Gryffindor and James was now doing Quidditch try-outs for chudly cannons, their uncle Rons favourite quidditch team, he is trying to be the keeper, but they already have one, so he will be their sub, he is fine about it, james is 18, Albus wants to be like his aunt Hermione and start writing magical books and things like that, Lily has no idea about her future, she doest even know what her favourite colour is, let alone anything else, Lily's non cousin best friends are Sophie Cox, Violet Summerton, Sky Melark and Catalina Lupin, Sophie Cox is in 4th year, she is in Ravenclaw, not to smart and not to stupid either, mid short raven hair, 5'2, blue eyes, pale skinned, bit of a boffin in classes, is nervous of boys, next is Violet Summerton, 7th year, oldest of them all, in hufflepuff, dark brown hair, with bits of red and green, violet eyes, 5'7, the one that stands out the most, other than Sky, she is fun, isnt as smart as Sophie, even if she is older, next is Sky Melark, she is in the same year as lily, same house, beautiful long ringleted blond hair, that goes to her breasts, she has bits of pink, green and black in her hair, 5'4, she is more fun then Violet, hazel eyes, caring, she is one from the 2 closest of best fiends, the other one is Catalina, she is is like Luna Lovegood, she is also close to Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood, twin boys from Luna and Rolf, she looks like she is a Veela but she isnt, she is the beautiful one of the 5 girls, well Lily is also quite beautiful, next is Catalina Lupin, she being one of the closet to Lily, she is in her 6th year, same house as Lily, medium brown hair, that is the same colour Hermiones hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, just like Hermiones, she is the daughter of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, she is the oldest twin, and 4 years younger than Teddy Remus Lupin, and 2 years older than her brother Blake John Lupin, her full name is Catalina Nymphadora Lupin and her brother is called Sirius Harry Lupin, she cares a lot about the people she loves, she is hard worker, happy person, but can be serious when she wants to, now Lily Luna Potter, she is in gryffindor and is in her 5th year as you know, so she has long perfect bright red Weasley hair, that goes to her waist, 5'5, she has her father and her grandmothers Emerald eyes, she is the only Potter child to have that gift, she is happy at hogwarts, but loves her family lots more, she is closest to, Rose Weasley, Victorie Weasley, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Lois Weasley, she is mostly around Rose and Victorie, they are happier when they are playing Quidditch, Lily is the Gryffindor seeker, Rose is one of beaters, Albus is the captain of the team, Lois is the keeper, Roxanne is a chaser, just like her mother was, Sirius is the other chaser and Freddie is the other beater, the gryffindor team is the weasley and potter family, it is quite funny really, anyway Lily and Rose are in the back yard, with their pets, Rose has a cat named Kit and Lily has an owl called Magique, which is french for magical and a cat called Evaotter, Lily got 2 pets because her father wanted her to have an owl and her mother wanted her to have a cat, so they got her both, Hugo has the most sweetest little rabbit called Hunch, Victorie has a beautiful snowy owl called Heureux, which means lucky in french, Albus has am owl called Céleste, which means heavenly in french, anyway like I said they are outside with their pets, Lilys owl has gone off somewhere so, they are with their cats, they are play with them, oh yeah, here are the years and houses, same means same as Lily is:

Rose: same, same

Victorie: 18, same

Albus: 7th year, same

Hugo: 4th year, Ravenclaw

Dominique: 6th year, Ravenclaw

Lois: 4th year, same

Roxanne: 3rd year, same

Freddie: 7th year, same

Molly: 2nd year, Ravenclaw

Lucy: 2nd year, Hufflepuff

Lorcan: same, Ravenclaw

Lysander: same: Ravenclaw

Scorpios: same, Slytherin

Cissa: 3nd year, Slytherin

Telisa: 6th year, Slytherin

Jordan: 7th year, same

Catalina: 6th year, same

Sirius: 6th year, same

Blake: 4th year, Hufflepuff

Jean: 1st year, same

Melissa: 1st year, Hufflepuff

Ollie: 3rd year, same

Heather: 3rd year, gryffindor

Leo: 7th year, slytherin

Wyatt: same, slytherin

Andrew: 6th year, ravenclaw

sophie: 4th year, ravenclaw

violet: 7th year, hufflepuff

sky: same, same

lucas: 7th year, slytherin

jenna: 2nd year, slytherin

leah: same, slytherin

chris: 3rd year, gryffindor

they are all of kids that she knows, so she is at the burrow, for the weasley-potter summer, the weasleys have everyone come round, everyone I the family, but the Lupins can come too. Anyway Lily and Rose have go inside, to help Molly with the dinner, they like helping, they are peeling potatoes, when Lilys father comes in. "you two being good for Nana Molly?" he asked them smiling. "oh leave them alone Harry, you know the behave when they are with me, they know what I can do." Molly said smiling at her son in-law. "sorry Molly, so I need to talk to Lily for a moment, is that ok?" he asked before walking over to his daughter and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I havent done anything, I swear." Lily confessed quickly. "no we wont have any swearing miss Lily, dont worry your not in trouble, for once." her father said smiling. "oh I am glad father, so what do you want?" Lily asked eagerly. "come outside with me." he told her and they both started walking outside, they were walking for abit until her father stopped, Lily loved her father a lot, she did love her mother but she didnt really like her, her mother had not really spent much time with her, being the only girl in her family, Ginny knew what it was like to be Lily, but she spent most of their time together telling Lily off for making trouble, Lily, Rose, Victorie and Catalina, were known as the troublemakers of the Weasley, Lupin and Potter families, so she did get in trouble a lot but Ginny would get angry with her daughter, even for not doing something right, but Harry always backed up Lily, he loved his daughter a lot, just as much as he loved Ginny, him and Ginny had been married for 15 years now. Harry was now 37.


	2. 19 years before

19 years before.

Harry was now 18. Ginny was 17.

The war had not long ended, Harry was looking for Ginny, he and Ginny had had an argument before the battle had started when they were in the R.O.R, but they had kiss half way between the battle, so now he was finding her, as he was worried about her, he was walking past the wrecked quidditch arena, when he heard a scream, he ran to where the, the scream was coming from, it was from Ginny, she was fighting with a deatheater, one of them must have gotten away, when he realised it wasnt a deatheater, it was Draco Malfoy, he runs over to Ginny, she runs behind him, she hugs him. "what do you think your doing Draco?" Harry asked forcefully, his face full of anger. "i was comforting her, then she decided to attack me, so I wasnt going to get beat up by a girl, so I defended myself, I dont want to fight, I want to be good." Draco explained, putting his wand down. "is it true Ginny?" Harry asked gently. "yes, its true." she told him truthfully. "then why did you scream?" he asked her confusedly. "i..um was scared." she lied to him, the real reason was because he kissed her, at first she kissed him back, but then he got abit forceful, so she screamed, she was abit scared, then she hexed him, then harry came and she saw the love in him and her heart couldnt betray him as she did love him just as much as did her.

2 hours later Harry and Ginny are sitting in the R.O.R she is leaning her head on his shoulder, his head is on her head, they are holding hands, they have been like this for about half an hour without talking, then Harry decides to talk. "so I was wondering, are we still together or what?" Harry asked her quietly. "um Harry I love you an I have done for about 8 years, do you love me?" Ginny asked him also quietly. "truth to be told, your the only girl I have ever loved and I dont think anything will change that. Thats a promise" he told her smiling, they look at each other and kiss, they then make a bed appear, they lie down for abit, they dont want anything to happen yet, so they just lie down and relax.

2 months later they are at the castle fixing it up, Ginny and Harry are in the R.O.R fixing it, they are alone, thats how they like it, while they are fixing, she comes over to him and kisses him, he puts his arms around her and they hug, they start laughing and continue to kiss, they make a bed appear and that night they sleep together, that was the best night of their lives, they agreed that night that they were going to get married, well he did ask her properly a couple of months later, but they decided that they would wait for abit until they get married, they only planned on it being a couple of months but it ended up being a full year.

It was a year later after the war, Ginny had been quite ill, but thats when she found she was pregnant. They then decided not to get married until she had the baby.

9 months later Ginny had a beautiful baby boy, and they named him James Sirius Potter, Ginny was so happy, the baby already had Harrys black hair, she wanted to have at least one child that was red headed, she was fine with it.

A year later on James's 1st birthday, Ginny found out she was pregnant again, she was so happy, once again they agreed to have the baby before getting married.

So 9 months later Ginny has another boy, they name him Albus Severus Potter, this time, the babys hair is a brown kind of black, so a dark brown, ginny was pleased because the colour was getting closer to red.

So now it had been 2 year since the war was over, James was now 2 and Albus was 1, they are at Hermione and Rons wedding, Hermione had told Ron that she didnt want children until they were married, which he was fine with, Ron was happy because he was nervous about getting married, let alone if he was going to be a father, Hermione wore the same kind of dress Fleur wore at her wedding.

2 more years later Ginny and Harry were getting married, they had nothing to stop them this time, no pregnancy, no fixing up the castle, no nothing, so they got married, then 4 months later Ginny was pregnant again and she was 4 months, it was was James 4th birthday when Hermione found out that she was 2 months pregnant, Ron was happy but was horrified about becoming a father.

5 months later Ginny finally has a baby girl, they name her Lily Luna Potter.

Ginny has just had Lily, this is the scene.

Ginny is lying down with Lily in her arms, Harry comes in with James and Albus, Harry has brought Ginny some White lilies, her favourite flowers, he smiles at her and kisses her forehead, she smiles at him. "is this her, my little princess?" Harry asked smiling, while stroking Ginnys hair. "yes, this is her, she is beautiful isnt she?" Ginny asked her husband happily. "yeah she is, just like you are" he said kissing her, she smiles. "so what do we call her?" harry asked his wife, while looking at his daughter. "i think we should name her lily after your mother and I think her name could be luna, because luna is my best friend and she has helped us a lot, especially when I became pregnant again, what you think?" she has her smiling husband. "i think it is great, hello Lily Luna Potter." he said smiling at his little princess, he picked her up for abit, as ginny wanted to sleep, harry and lily really bonded and they became very close since that moment that she help his baby finger, she was he princess, she even had his Emerald eyes, he was the happiest man alive, she had the red hair as well, it was like his mother all over again, he was going to protect lily even if it killed him, he also would protect james and albus but lily was his special little girl.

2 months later hermione had a baby girl, they named her Rose Molly Weasley, when lily and rose met they became really close and they were only babies.

5 years later lily was now 5, james was 8 and albus was 7, they were at the borrow for the family weekend before everyone had to go and do jobs and other things like that, in the 5 years had past, rose was 5 as well and hermione had had another child, a boy, he was called Hugo Arthur Weasley, he having red hair, hermione was very happy, rose had brown hair, hermione did want all her children to have the weasley hair, but she was fine with it though, hugo was 4, it had been 9 years since the war had ended, the children were all getting older, bill and fleurs daughter victorie was 8 just like james but she was older then by 6 months, tonks and remus son teddy was 10, their twins, sirius and catalina were 6 and their little brother was 4, freddie was 7, roxanne was 3, dominique was 6, lois was 4, molly and lucy were 2, ollie was 3, she is the secret daughter of sirius black and a mystery mother, sirius black had only died 3 years ago, when ollie was born, she lives with malfoys, they treat her good, and lorcan and lysander the twin boy from luna and rolf, were both 5, the malfoy family scorpios was 5 and his sister cissa was 2, everyone was older and happier, lily and rose were in the garden with james, teddy and victorie, victorie and james had a crush on each other, everyone knew, everyone thought it was cute, even the little ones did, they didnt even know what it was but, they could never actually date until they were older as they were cousins, once they became 13 they can date because they become teenagers, the only person who didnt like it was teddy, nobody knew that he secretly liked victorie, she only likes him as a friend.

One day during the summer, rose, lily, james, victorie, teddy and catalina are out in the field, they older ones were making sure the younger ones were safe, they were some far away from the borrow, they were walking, when a caped figure appeared in front of them. "which children are the potters children?" the voice was a female, with a strong angry voice, this woman was obviously pregnant, with the giant bulge in her stomach, teddy and catalina changed their hair to the colour what the potter and weasley hair, teddy had gone black and catalina red headed, they walked forward out of them, then james and lily walked up, so did victorie and rose. "if you want them, your taking all of us." teddy said boldly, putting his arms around his sister, james took hold of his sisters hand, victorie held onto roses hand. "fine then, but tell me who the real potter children are?" the woman said angrily. "im james and this is my little sister lily." james said even more boldly then teddy did. "isnt there a third? Another boy? Albus I think his name is?" she asked them slyly. "yeah there is but he isnt here, he is with our parents and your not going to touch him." lily said angrily, her Emerald eyes glowing brightly with anger. "oh my, you are just like her." the woman sighed, she then apparates the children to a dungeon, she took the older ones and separated the younger ones from the older ones.

A year later they had been missing for a year now, only victorie and catalina had been able to get out, they were caught though and their memories of the place they were taken and they were released from there, they found their parents, fleur found them, she could hear someone calling for help, so she ran to where it was coming from and it was victorie, when she saw her daughter and hugged her daughter. after giving her daughter another comforting hug, victorie takes her to catalina, catalina has been busied badly and a broken arm, but she would be fine, victorie has lots of scratches and both wrists are broken, meanwhile at the castle, the woman is with lily, lily is having to look after the woman child, if she doesnt do it right, the babys father will beat her, the woman doesnt like the way her husband treats the children and asks if the can be set free, but when she asked him, he locked her in the dungeon with the children, with the child, lily was beaten for it, james tries to look after lily as much as he can, but this time she isnt moving, she is hardly breathing, the woman tries to help, but james doesnt want her to, rose is also really bad, she is barley moving either, james has a broken wrist and some scratches but that is all, teddy has a broken nose, sprained wrist and a broken foot, lily probably has 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, broken arm, broken leg, multiple bruises and scratches, rose probably the same but lily has it worse. After 3 weeks, they are finally found, lily and rose are in intensive care, teddy, james, victorie and catalina are in the children ward at st mungos, the woman had been beaten as well, she had a broken arm and wrist and a broke ankle and some bruises, harry goes to speak to her, he is going to be nice, because she helped the children out, she is lying on the bed, he walks in. "hello, im harry.." he started but she interrupts him. "i know who you are, your harry potter, im sorry harry for taking your children, I dont know what happened to me, but I dint want to take all of the children, I just wanted to meet your children." she said sadly. "why did you want to see my children?" he asked confusedly. "because I wanted to see my niece and nephews." she told him blankly. "your what?" he asked even more confused. "harry im your sister, your big sister, im isabelle potter-snape." she told him. "i have a sister? Since when? And potter-snape?" he asked confusedly. "you have another sister, her name is katrina, she is a year younger than you, you were going to have a brother but mom died, she was pregnant again, she wanted a big family, I remember her telling me when I was young, I was only 4 when she died, you were 2 and katrina was only 1, you hardly knew mom, she was so nice and lovely, your 28 right?" she told him smiling and then going sad when she talked about their mother. "yeah im 28, so your my sister and I have another one and please tell me, potter-snape?" harry asked kind of understanding. "oh I married Cato snape, severus snapes younger brother, he went to durmstrang, when I went to Beaubatons, with katrina, me and her stayed together, but when I married cato, she didnt like him, so she moved, she has a boyfriend, thats all I know." she explained to harry. "wow this is a lot to take in, why didnt anyone tell me that I had 2 sisters?" he asked angrily. "they had to swear that they wouldnt tell you until it was the right time, but with the war and everything going on, you just wernt told, I was happy, cato attacked me and locked me into the dungeon, when I asked if we could let them go, we had a daughter together but she died due to the fact I couldnt feed her as she was with her father, her name was amelia, she would have liked you." she said smiling. "im sorry to hear that isabelle, if anything happens to lily, cato will be the first person I kill, im sorry but it is true." he said angrily, she hugs him.

After 20 minutes he leaves and goes to find ginny, ginny had been worrying about lily just as much as harry had, she truly loved her daughter and didnt want to loose her 6 year old, when she had gone missing, ginnyhad cried for weeks, she of course was worried about james, she knew he would protect his sister.


	3. secrets and boyfriends

Back to present day harry is talking to lily. "so um lily, I want you to do something for me." harry said nervously. "whats wrong dad?" lily asked seeing the sad expression on her fathers face. "i want you to spy on your mother, dont worry I still love your mother and all, I just have a feeling that something is going on." he explained. "id love to father, I dont particularly like mother." she said bring a smile on her fathers face. "thanks lils, when can you start?" he asked her jokingly. "right now" she said straight away smiling cheekily, and she does, she finds her mother, looking suspicious. "hi mom." she smirked when her mothers body jump. "oh lily you scared me, you shouldnt sneak around, people might think your up to some thing." he mother said harshly. "sorry mother, but you look suspicious and I just wanted to know why." she told her mother. "what are you talking about lily, now go outside." her mother said grumpily. "you cant tell me what to do!" she shouted at her mother, everything went silent. "yes I can, go to your room!" she said forcefully and pointing to the door. "im not going to my room, you mean cow!" lily shouted at her mother, she looked at her angrily, her mother standing with her arms crossed, also looking angrily at her daughter, harry comes in. "whoa calm down, no need ruin a happy family summer, is there." he said calmly. "i suppose not, but I would be happier without mom." she said growled, she walks off, it was part of her plan to follow her mother, you could hear her mother burst out crying. "i try so hard not to loose my patience with her, but it is too hard with her attitude." ginny cried, harry wraps his arms around her. "i know you do, but you have just got to let it go, she does it on purpose, just to get you angry, look, I will go straiten her out, why dont you go out for abit, first let me get her to say sorry to you." harry said kissing his wife's cheek. "ok then, it would be good to get out." she said before kissing her husband, harry kisses back, then walks off to where lily is. "lily what are you doing?" he asked his daughter. "dad its part of my plan, im going to grab her if she apparates, everything is fine, I will say sorry then walk off, then I will follow her from there, unless she takes the car, which she might, so I will get in the car, when she isnt looking." she told her father, she hugs him and she goes back to the kitchen where her mother is now. "mother im sorry, im just not really that happy today, I dont know why, actually I do, 10 years ago, on this day me, rose, james, teddy, victorie and catalina, were taken by dads sister, when will we see her again, I miss aunt issy, I hope that we meet katrina." she told her mother, who seemed to be quite disturbed by the mention of harrys sister. "well now I know, I understand, so im going out, tell your father I have gone." she told her daughter before giving her a hug, lily was surprised that her mother had hugged her. "wait mom. Are you taking the car?" she asked her mother before her mother left. "yeah I am, why?" she asked her. "oh I was just wondering, bye." she said, her mother just shrugged and started walking to the car, lily ran as fast as she could, in order to get into the car, she got in undiscovered, when her mom was driving, she didnt recognise where she was, just then, her mother pulls up at a house, she doesnt recognise this house or anything, she sees her mother get out the car, as does she, her mother walks up to the door, knocks on the door and a handsome ice blond haired man answers it, he is smiling, her mother goes in, it takes her about 5 minutes to get to the house, she then looks through the window to see her mother and this man kissing passionately, they are running their hands all over each others body, then she sees the man take her mothers top off, she looks away before she sees any more, she looks once more, to see the man coming right by the window, she moves out the way, she is shocked, her mother is cheating on her father, the man that she loves very much and is the best father anyone could ask for, she couldnt tell her father, it would break his heart, so she isnt going to tell him, it is for the best, she is going to keep her mothers affair to herself, whats the worst that could happen, she thought, that would be easy, now she has to find a way home.

2 hours later she is lost and doesnt know where she is and is scared, she is walking when a bunch of muggle boys walk past her, they are drunk on what muggles drink. "oh well hello there." said one of the taller boys. "leave me alone." she said scared. The boys mover closer, she walks away but they pull her back, she starts running, but the catch her and start hitting her, she screams but her voice gets muffled by a hand, they push her to the ground and kick her, but after 20 minutes they get bored and walk off laughing, she lies on the ground crying, she gets up, she starts crying.

3 hours later she is still walking and is lost still, she is also still crying, she hurts a lot, both mentally, emotionally and physically, she sees a car driving past, she goes to see if the person can help, in the car is a woman, as she gets closer she recognises the woman, so does the woman. "lily what are you doing out here at this time?" her mother asked worriedly. "i was lost." she told her mom truthfully. "sweetheart, what happened to you." her mother asked as she got out the car to see her daughter, when she saw how bad it was, she hugged her daughter, she took her back to the car, she puts her in the back of the car, she gets back in the car and carries on driving, when she notices that lily isnt moving, she doesnt concentrate, and a truck crashes into the car, the car roles over, luckily ginny isnt to badly injured but lily is, so she pulls her out of the car and calls an ambulance, after 2 minutes later ginny faints, when the ambulance comes, ginny is still passed out, but when they put her in a stretcher and puts the neck thing around her neck, she wakes up. "wait, dont forget my daughter, she is by the car, she is badly hurt." she told them, while they put her in the ambulance. "dont worry madam, your daughter will be cared for." said a healer, they are from st mungos, but they only look like that they are normal, when they have this kind of situation, both lily and ginny are taken to st mungos, harry has been told, he has came with albus, he walks up to the receptionist. "hello, um excuse me but my wife and daughter have been brought into st mungos about half an hour ago, from a car crash." he said quickly. "name?" she said dryly. "potter." he said calmly. "they are in muggle accidents, your wife is in room 5a and your daughter is in the next room." she told him, harry rushes off to muggle accidents, he finds the room where ginny is, she is awake, she is sitting u, she looks happier when harry comes in, he hugs her and kisses her on her forehead. "how are you gin?" he asked calmly. "im fine dont worry harry, but lily isnt too good, I think you should go see her." she told harry worriedly. "why was wrong?" he asked his wife worriedly. "she was beaten up before I got to her, what was she doing out?" she asked harry sternly. "i dont know, I didnt know she was even out." he lied to her. "oh ok then, but go and see her, she is awake and seems to be doing better." ginny told him, she smiles at him as he leaves, albus is with lily, but leaves to go see ginny. "hey lils, you ok?" harry asks worriedly. "yeah im better now." she says smiling, he looks at her and sees that she has some cuts form the crash, she has some bruises from the beating, a swollen lip and a black eye. "what happened, you followed your mother?" he asked quietly. "yeah I did." she said calmly. "and what did you find out?" he asked eagerly. "nothing, she just went out to the shops, so I got out of the car and started walking home, then I got lost, then these drunk muggle boys started beating me up, it was like 3 hours later that mom found me, well I found her, I was just going to ask where I was, it was mom, then I dont remember anything else." she lied to him, but she did it for the good, so that is one secret that she has to keep.

2 days later lily and her mother are allowed to go home, lily was fine, all she has left now is some scratches, her mother was fine, she just has a broken wrist, so she wont be able to start Auror training next week, ginny and harry are trying to become Aurors, so they are going training, harry is still going as he needs to start first.

Lily and the rest of them are going to hogwarts, victorie is going for an extra year, they are on the hogwarts express, lily is sitting in a compartment alone, until her best friends, sophie, violet, sky and catalina come in, they all have sweets and share, they are enjoying it and having fun, they are laughing and yeah. "so lily I heard that you were in the muggle word." sophie asks. "yeah I was, I got beaten up." she says, just then she remembers, her mothers secret, she looks down sadly. "whats up lil?" sky asks rubbing her arm. "its nothing, just tired." she lied. "so you excited for school?" sophie asked. "yeah I am, so do any of you have boyfriends?" lily asked smiling cheekily. "well I dont." sophie said, everyone knew she wouldnt, she was the smart one, sophie was the smart one, violet was the unusual one, sky was the beautiful one, catalina was the kind one and lily was the brave best friend one, they were shocked to find that sky didnt have one, and they were surprised that violet was the only one that had a boyfriend, but he was abit odd to, it was jordan summers, 7th year, brown eyes, tall, handsome, she did a good job, dirty blond hair, that looked more brown then blond, lily did like a 6th year called andrew handy, blue eyes, ravenclaw, black hair, dreamy, ever girl wanted him, just as much as they wanted wyatt combs, the dirty blond haired slytherin, same year, brown eyes, quite good looking, nice, he was nice to lily and most gryffindors, it was a shock for him to be in slytherin because he was the nicest one slytherin, they are good friends.

Lily, sophie, violet, sky and catalina get off the train with their robes, sophie in blue and silver, violet in yellow and blue, catalina, lily and sky in red and gold, they all looked quite smart, lily was walking with her friends, she saw her brother and walked over to him, in his red and gold robes. "hey albus, you ok?" she asked her brother, who looked abit angry. "yeah im fine thanks lils, how about you?" he asked mostly calm. "im alright, have you seen victorie or rose?" she asked her brother. "um I havent seen victorie, but I have seen rose, she is with hugo, dominique and lois, why?" he asked helpfully. "oh ok then thanks, oh I was meant to meet them on the train, but I go caught up with my friends." she told him, he nods. "well im going to go find them, see you." she says before giving her brother a hug, which he returns. "aww isnt that cute, pot-heads kids are having a moment." lucas Daniels a 7th year slytherin snidely said, walking with scorpios malfoy and his sister cissa, whom lily got on well with, cissa and lily became friends when her brother scorpios bumped into lily in their second year, cissa was right behind him, she told scorpios off and he said sorry to lily, lily thanked cissa and they became friends after that, lily and scorpios wernt friends, but they acknowledged each other, he would make snide remarks in class and she would return them back, they did talk normally, sometimes they would be partners but thats it really, so anyway, cissa is smiling at lily, lily smiles back, she looks at scorpios, who is also smiling, she hates they way he smiles sometimes, he has 2 smiles, the nice one and the one that says im draco malfoys son, the man that your mother is having an affair with, that was his smile, she looked at lucas with hatred, she hated him since, he had said something about her father, lucas mom knew harry, she was in slytherin, it was something bullstrode, a mean fat woman, she had lost weight and now looked even uglier, anyway lucas walked in front of them and smiled with his ugly smirk. "shut up Daniels." lily said angrily. "ohh what you going to do about it daddy hugger?" he said coldly, albus gets angry and starts to go for lucas, but lily pulls him off. "its fine albus, just leave it, come on." she said pulling him away.

2 weeks into the school year, lily is happier then she was at the began of the year, that is because the gryffindor quidditch team have just one, all because of lily, she was the happiest person in the team now, other than her brother, but that was ruined when she was confronted by her worst enemy leah Matthews, in the same year as lily, but in slytherin, she was like lucas but female and was mean to lily not albus. "hi leah, how can I help you." lily said her voice full of fake sweetness. "dont talk to me half-blood, I only talk you, so I hear you like my brother." leah said, confusing lily completely. "your brother?" lily asked confused by the slytherin. "yeah my brother joey matthews, he is in hufflepuff, shame, he can be quite sly." she said, with her eyes on lily. "what are you talking about?" lily said even more confusion. "well I asked him out for ya, and he said yes, remember he is only a year older than you, hope you enjoy my gift." she said with true sweetness. "umm thanks...i think." lily said still confused, leah just walked off, lily just walked back to her team mates, rose looked at her weirdly. "what was that about?" rose asked her cousin, frowning. "im not actually sure, but I need to go meet catalina, so see you later." lily said smiling at her cousin, who returned weakly.

Lily made her way to the gryffindor common room when catalina comes behind her and scares her. "hey what was that for?" lily asked her best friend. "oh just felt having some fun, only because my best friend didnt tell me or her other best friends that she had a boyfriend." catalina replied smiling widely. "im not dating anyone, well I think I am now but, after quidditch leah matthews came over to me and started talking about her brother, joey matthews, she then said that she asked him out for me and he said yes, I was so confused, so how did you know?" lily asked her friend. "well he was kinda bragging that he got a girlfriend, and someone asked him who it was and he said it was you, everyone was really happy for him, he too is happy that your his 'girlfriend'." catalina explained to lily. "so we are on the topic of dating, are you?" lily asked her friend cheekily. "umm..well...kinda..." catalina said nervously. "you are, who is the lucky man?" lily said smiling at her friend. "well you said man, well you could call him that..." catalina said shyly. "oh come on and tell me." lily said eagerly. "oh ok then, but you have to keep it a secret." catalina said, oh no not that word 'secret' again, lily thought for a moment, its only one more, what harm will it cause really, she thought. "please lily." catalina begged. "ok then, I promise." lily gave in. "ok im dating snape." she said embarrassed. "oh wow, that I wasnt expecting, wow thats great, im really happy for you, does he treat you good?" lily told her best friend. "your ok with it and yeah he treats me great." catalina expressed. "yeah im fine with it as long as your happy, im happy." lily said while smiling widely. "thanks lil." catalina said hugging lily. "well im going to see my 'boyfriend'." lily said laughing. "ok then, have fun." catalina said jokingly. "oh I will." lily said sarcastically, she walks out of the common room and heads to the hufflepuff common room, when she gets to the door, she asks the man on the door if could deliver a messages to joey matthews, he does so and she waits outside for 5 minutes, then he comes outside his common room. "umm I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me and we can talk." lily asked nervously. "sure, do you want to hold my hand?" joey asked happily. "erm sure." she said it before she thought about it, they hold hands, they are walking in silence, when the get to the lake, they see the giant squid playing around and splashing around, sit down, he puts his arm around lily, she feels akward, but she doesnt say anything. "so umm im sorry about my sister asking me out without you knowing." he says sorrily, she smiles at him, why couldnt she have him as a boyfriend he seemed pretty nice, she had talked to him before and other thinks like that, so she was fine with him, so why not, what harm would it do, she thought. "no its fine, im glad she did, I do kinda like you." she said to him smiling. "so how are you?" joey asked his new girlfriend. "im fine, actually im really happy, you?" lily asked him happily. "im great thanks." he replied happily.

2 months later violet and lily are in the common room, violet has been ill and lily is looking after her, violet knows why she is ill, she has broken up with jordan, she is single, lily is still with joey, but doesnt know that she is being set up, but she is going to dump him, she doesnt like him that much, she is talking to violet. "how you feeling vio?" lily ask sitting next to her friend. "im fine, but can you keep a secret?" violet asks lily happily., lily thinks for abit its that word again, she hates this word 'secret', but what harm will one more do, she is the best a keeping secrets. "yeah I can, why?" lily asks looking at her friend weirdly. "well because...im pregnant." violet blurted out, lilys face turns to shock. "what? Your what?" lily said shocked. "im pregnant, me and jordan have made a child, too bad he doesnt want it." violet explains to lily. "wow thats something I wouldnt expect from you, but im here for you." lily says more calmly then before, now she has 3 secrets to keep, her mom is having an affair with scorpios's dad, catalina is dating a teacher and now violet is pregnant, what next her moms going to get pregnant, oh no, what if she has just jinxed it.

4 months later she had jinxed it, it was the Easter holidays, she had gotten off the train and was walking with her brother to where her father was waiting for them, her mother was there also, she could have sworn her mothers stomach looked a little bit bigger then it the last time she saw her mother, she just thought nothing of it, when she hugged her father, she glanced at her mother, who was looking at the one and only draco malfoy, she saw him look at her too, she saw her mother smile, then look at the floor and smiles some more, she saw that draco didnt have a woman standing next to him or anything, maybe his wife was working, she stopped hugging her father and went to hug her mother, her mother was surprised at this, but she still hugged her, when she hugged her mother, her mothers stomach was harder and rounder, thats when she realised that she jinxed it, and she was going to find out soon, they started walking to the car, they sat in silence the whole journey home, her father didnt even say anything to albus about school, something was wrong, then it struck her, what about if her father knows, what would she do now, but all her worries were over when they got inside the house, her mother and father were as happy as could be, lily went straight upstairs and unpacked everything, she sat on her bed reading the quibbler, she was relaxed, nothing could make her worry. "lily could you come down please." lily heard her mother call from downstairs, ok maybe not nothing, she walk down the stairs fake smiling, she walked into the kitchen. "what do you want?" she said abit to harshly. "i mean whats wrong?" she said correcting herself, her father put his arms around her mothers waist and smiled. "lily, albus we have something to tell you." her father started. "we are going to have another baby." her mother finished off, lily plastered a fake smile to her face and hugged her parents. "wow this is great, im finally going to be a big sister." lily said with that fake smile on her face, great whats is going on in lilys life, all these secrets and now a baby, things couldnt get worse...could they? She thought.

A week later lily was walking past her mothers office lounge, she could hear her mother voice echoing around the room, she listened to the conversation. "look he wont figure it out, im very sure that he doesnt know." she heard her mother say calmly. "yes I know, but im sure." she heard her mother say after the person had commented, after a while lily figured that the caller was draco malfoy, she was right her mother had just mentioned his name, now for the last bit of the conversation. "yes draco, look I can keep it a secret, I only found out yesterday, yes thats right, the baby is yours, I have to go now, bye." she heard her mother say before putting the phone down, great now she had to keep another secret, she couldnt tell her father, so now she had some more secrets. Her mother was cheating on her father with a malfoy, catalina is dating a teacher, violet is pregnant, lily didnt even like her boyfriend and her mother was pregnant with the malfoys baby, lily feels miserable, she goes back to her room and lies on her bed, she slowly falls asleep, lily feels like she doesnt want to wake up again.

Lily was back at school, she had been for 2 weeks, she had broken up with joey matthews, catalina had heard by listening between leah matthews and some slytherin boy that he got her to get her brother to go out with lily, just see how she could cope with a relationship, she doesnt know who the boy was, catalina told lily straight away, which was fine as she had already broken up with joey, so now lily was single...for now, violet now having charms on her small 7th month bump, so it was unknown she was pregnant, catalina never spending time with friends any more, because she was with snape, it was getting harder in class with scorpios malfoy sitting next to her, he being her partner, she couldnt look at him for both reason, she hated it, because she wouldnt be to look at his sister cissa in the same way any more, lily hated her mom for this, to many secrets and not enough truth, lily was in the library, looking up books for secrets and ways to keep them hidden, she had found 2, one was called 'secrets and ways to feel good about keeping them.' then other one was called 'secret-keepers ways of not telling' lily liked the second one best, so she sat down in a chair ans started reading, what felt like 10 minutes was actually 2 hours, so when the worst person tapped on her shoulder, she was scared for her life, until she realised it was malfoy. "what are you doing here malfoy?" lily said rudely. "oh we are on last name basis now are we potter?" scorpios asked even though he knew the answer. "in a matter of fact, yes we are since my...never mind, so what are you doing her malfoy?" lily told him in a matter-of-factly tone. "oh im just looking up potions that were used in the first war, for potions, something you should be doing not looking at fairy tales." scorpios said smartly and slightly rude. "im not looking at fairy tales, and you wanted to be my partner, normally I do work but this is more important then stupid potions." lily angrily growled at her potions partner. "touché" scorpios replied back, just then lily gets up and starts leaving, hoping that scorpios would carry on looking for books, but, no he couldnt even do that, he followed her down to the great hall, when she finally snapped and turned round. "why are you following me, its annoying scorpios." lily said in an angry but pleading voice. "oh so we are on first name basis, make your mind up lils." scorpios said sarcastically. "please leave me alone." lily pleaded, lily didnt wait for an answer she walked off, he did follow after but got bored and went back to the library, she sighed in relief as she saw he go back, lily got to the portrait hole and said the password (patronus) and sat down on the sofa closest to the fire, and slowly fell asleep, only to be woken up 20 minutes later by albus poking her arm. "what do you want?" lily said grumpily. "oh touché, whats wrong? I feel like you have been avoiding me." albus replied back. "its nothing, just tired." lily lied, like lily always did now, ever since her first secret. "sure it is, whats the real truth?" albus asked his little sister, he could tell when lily was lying, some kinda sixth sense. "fine then, im depressed!" lily blurted out, she wasnt meant to say that. "what do you mean, depressed?" albus asked confused. "im just really down, im not happy and I truly am tired, so if you dont mind im going to bed." lily told her brother, he wouldnt understand even if she had said things about their mom and stuff, nobody understands, even she doesnt..yet. "why are you down?" albus ask with a frown on his face. "i just have a lot going on." lily said simply, she hugs her brother and goes to her dorm, she doesnt even bother taking her robes off, she just gets under the sheets and falls asleep.


	4. new boyfriend, birth and rape

The next morning 3:00. Lily woke up to find that she was in her pjs even though she hadnt undressed, maybe she did but she forgot that she did, she thought, lily got up and went straight to the showers, when she got to them something had changed, she didnt know what but it had, but she just had a shower and got changed into a plain white t-shirt and pair of jeans, with some trainers and she put on her gryffindor jumper, she walk out of her dorm and to the common room, the common room had a few older students, she didnt think she recognised anyone, so lily just walked out, she went to the owlary, then she when to the gryffindor quidditch changing rooms and got out her fathers old firebolt broomstick and when to the quidditch arena, she mounted her broom and started slowly flying around the arena, getting faster she decided to go around the grounds, she did, after an hour she went back to the arena, when she got back there someone else was also in the arena, she didnt think that she knew them but when they turned around it turned out to be andrew handy, the boy she really likes, she is nervous when he gets closer. "oh hey lily." andrew said kindly. "hi andrew, how come your out her at like half 5 in the morning?" lily asked smiling. "i could ask you the same potter." andrew said also smiling. "fair play handy, so what are you actually doing out here?" lily asked sounding abit serious but smiled. "oh I just wanted to get out of the common room, you?" andrew asked smiling. "oh well I couldnt sleep, I woke up early, tried to go back to sleep, it didnt work, so I came out for a walk and decided to do some flying, I like to be free sometimes." lily told him, looking down. "are you ok lily?" andrew asked, when he saw the way she looked down. "yeah im fine thanks andrew." lily smiled at him. "im glad, maybe we could do this another time." andrew said jokingly. "yeah we should, how about 2 in the morning instead." lily said laughing, andrew laughed too, she was flying when she started to fall of her broom, andrew caught her, she blushed as he smiled sweetly at her, he held her until they got to the ground. "um thanks for that andrew." lily said blushing. "oh it was no problem, I dont mind saving pretty girls like you." andrew said smiling at her. "aww thats sweet, but im not as pretty as the other girls." lily replied sadly. "yes you are lily, well to me you are." andrew said sweetly, she realised that they were still clung to each other, smiles. "thanks." lily thanked, he moves his head closer, she also moves her head closer and their lips crash into each other, they stop kissing and smile at each other. "um anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" andrew asked smiling at her. "of course I do." lily said laughing, she kisses him again, he kisses back, they stop and he takes her hand and they start walking around the grounds, they walk for another hour and he walks her to her common room before kissing her on the cheek and heading off to his own common room, lily felt so happy, she runs up the stairs to catalinas dorm, she wakes her up. "wakey-wakey cate, I have big news." lily said trying to wake her best friend. "what now?" catalina yawned. "oh nothing much, just that me and andrew kissed and we are going out, but its not that important." lily joked with her friend, catalina sat straight up, she still looked tired but wide awake. "what? When? Tell me everything!" catalina said straight away, lily laughs at her friend. "well I got up really early, cuz I couldnt sleep, so I got changed had a shower and went out for a walk, then I decided to fly for abit, so I got my broom, went around the arena, then went around the school, when I got back, someone was there flying, I didnt know who it was at first, but as I got closer I realised that it was andrew, when I got there, he said hello and I said hi and we started talking, then we started to fly around, then I started to fall of my broom and he caught me and then he took me down to the ground, I was still holding on to him, I said thanks and stuff like that them we kissed, then he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes then we kissed again, then we walked around the grounds then, he walked me back her, then went to his common room." lily said happily. "oh my gosh, im so happy for you, but I want to sleep now, im very tired, wanna stay in here?" catalina said to her friend, as she looked tired herself. "um nah, I will be fine, I will go back to my room, see you later." lily replied to catalina, she walked out the room, leaving her friend to sleep, as she was heading to her room, she saw albus looking quite worried, so she walks over to him and sits down on the sofa. "hey al whats up?" lily asked her brother. "oh hey lils, oh its nothing, so I hear that your going out with andrew handy?" albus said to his little sister. "oh..well yeah I am, wow news spreads fast in this school." lily said laughing. "well he better be good to you or he will have me to answer to." albus said in his brotherly tone, he hugs lily and she hugs him back, she then yawns. "sorry al but im going to bed, im really tired, I couldnt sleep." lily said apologising. "no its fine lil, go to bed, I was just going out anyway." albus said in a reassuring tone, she starts heading to her dorm, she gets to her bed, she just gets into her covers and falls asleep.

2 days later lily has a detention because she didnt go to her classes they day she got with andrew, she fell asleep and didnt wake up until it was dinner, so she is at her detention with tonks, the stand in d.a.d.a teacher, she had been standing in for 2 weeks, because her husband had been ill, lily was walking down to her detention with sky, as sky was meeting her new boyfriend that she actually got that day, lorcan lovegood, she and him had been good friends for a while and he asked her because he likes her, it was kinda cute. "you looking forward to having a detention with catalinas mom, I mean havent you two been friends since you were born, as your parents and her parents have been friends for ages?" sky ask awkwardly. "yeah we have, and I dunno, I mean I dont know whats she is like here, insept for when we are in class, I mean we are ok then, but yeah." lily replied, just as she got to the d.a.d.a door. "see you in abit then lils." she said as she hugged her friend. "bye." lily replied, she walks into the room, nervously, she walks into the office to see tonks is doing some paper work, she knocks on the door, so that she it noticed, tonks sees her ans smiles and summons her in, she gets up from her desk and goes over to lily. "ah lily your here, your early you know?" tonks said smiling. "yeah I know." lily said looking abit depressed. "hey whats up lily." tonks said noticing her sudden change in mood. "oh nothing." lily lied. "dont lie to me lily luna potter." tonks replied. "now tell me the truth." tonks said after it. Oh no she couldnt tell her the truth, she cant reveal the secrets that haunt her every day and night. "im telling the truth." lily said grumpily. "are you sure?" tonks asked her rubbing her shoulder. "yeah im sure, just some stuff that is going on, but I cant tell you, they are not my secrets to be revealed." lily said truthfully. Tonks nodded, she then hugged lily. "thats fine with me, as long as your ok." tonks said with a smile.

2 hours later after the detention, lily goes and finds sky, she finds her and tells her about the detention, she then goes to find andrew and say hi, she meets him, he kisses her hello, she spends some time with him, then goes to her common room.

2 months later it is the Christmas holiday, lily has packed and her stuff has been sent to her house, she is in the common room with violet, violet only has 2 more weeks until she is due, she is really excited, lily is laughing with her when albus comes in and asks to talk with lily, she walks with him. "whats wrong al?" lily asks her brother as she is confused. "i..um..i found out something shocking." albus says sadly. Oh no what he found out now, hope its not the secret. "what do you mean?" lily asks her brother. "i think dad is having an affair." albus says slowly. What no, not her dad, her dad would never do something like that. "what do you mean, dad wouldnt do that. Would he?" lily told her brother. "with someone we know, someone close to us. And I dont know." albus said looking down at the floor. "who albus, who?" lily asked her brother eagerly. "tonks." albus replied. "what tonks, no, she wouldnt, she loves remus to much, we know that, we see it, I dont believe you." lily denied. "lily you have to keep this a secret." albus told her. She didnt want to listen any more, so she runs off, she goes to tonks room, where she can hear voices, she goes to her office, where she witness albus was telling the truth about their father, he was indeed having an affair, as she saw tonks and her father kissing passionately. Lily started crying and fell down the door she was leaning on, it opened to much, suddenly everything when quite, she looked up to see hare father and tonks walking to the door, she gets up and runs, as she is running she bumps into albus again, he sees that she is crying so he hugs her. "did you see?" albus asked quietly. Lily nods as she isnt able to speak because she is so upset, albus takes her back to the common, he takes her to her dorm, to talk for abit. "lily are you ok?" albus asks concerned. "i...i thinks so, I was so shocked." lily said sniffing. "what did you see? if you dont mind me asking" albus asked nervously. "um well, ok the, so you told me that, but I didnt believe you, so I went to tonks office, to talk to her but she was there with dad, they were kissing passionately, I was shocked, then I started crying and fell down the door, the door opened and they started walking to the door so I ran away and bumped into you, so how did you know?" lily explained to her brother. "well I heard them talking, then I heard something that wasnt right, so I went and told you." albus explains.

The conversation between tonks and harry, the one that albus heard.

Harry had come to hogwarts to see albus and lily and to see how they were doing, he went to dumbledores office, then went to tonks office and then they started talking. "hey tonks, how are you?" harry said knocking on her door to her office. "harry! When did you get here? What are you doing here? Hope im not being rude." tonks said giving harry a hug. "oh no its fine, im just here saying hi, its good to get out the house, I mean with ginny and everything." harry said laughing. "hows that going? I mean ginny get pregnant so fast." tonks said smiling. "well it was abit odd I mean, we hardly speak now, she is still upset with the whole incident with lily, I dont think that lily and ginny are ever going to get on." harry said sighing. "oh im sure they will, I mean look me and catalina, I loved her a lot but she just didnt understand when remus left that time, thats when she started ignoring me and then we had arguments, but we are fine now, in fact we have no secrets at all, we tell each other anything, we are so close." tonks told harry smiling. "tonks thanks so much." harry said stepping closer to her, she smiles at him and they hug. "harry truth to be told, I like you." tonks said looking down. "i like you too, I mean we have gotten closer over the years." harry said smiling. "actually harry I really like you, I think I have fallen for your charms." tonks said laughing. "well you dont have any charms but I kinda fallen for you, I mean you do have charms but not the ones men have." harry said also laughing. Thats when albus walked away.

Back to albus and lily.

Lily is sitting down, albus is hugging her. "im going to bed, I cant cope with this." lily said tiredly. "i know its hard to handle." albus said supportively. "you have no idea." lily said boredly. "what do you mean?" albus asked. "never mind." lily said hugging her brother, she walks up the stairs, where she hears a scream, she follows where the scream was, it was violet, she is in labour, one of her friends who knows is helping her. "oh my gosh, lily your here." violet cried. "yeah I am, im going to get someone." lily said turning around. "lily wait, only get madam pomfrey." violet cried out, lily nodded and started running to the hospital wing, she got, she goes into madam pomfreys office. "madam pomfrey violet is having the baby!" lily called out to her. "oh really, get to her and say im coming, I just need to get some things." madam pomfrey said quickly, lily nods and she starts running back to the common room on the way she is grabbed and pulled into a dark room, she didnt see who it was, insept that they were a lot taller than her, she realises who it is when they come closer to her. "hello lily, I dont trust you, I know catalina does but I dont, so I must do something to make sure you dont tell people." they said seriously. "i wont tell anyone, I havent told anyone my secrets, why would I tell catalinas?" lily said boldly, she knew what was going to happen, she wasnt ready to keep another secret, she has just found out another one. "im sorry lily but this must happen, I have to do something, this is the only way." he said sadly. "no it isnt, there are other ways, I wont let you do this to me." lily said angrily. "shut up and just let it happen." he said angrily. "no im not going to let you." lily said forcefully, he comes near her she push his away. "i will not stop until I do it." he said getting closer, he starts holding onto her hardly. "get off me." lily said trying to push him away but it doesnt work, he hits her in attempt to knock her in order to do it faster, she gets back up but he hits her again, he kicks her, she moans in pain, he then takes his chance to do it and he manges to, he magically gets ropes to hold her arms and leg and then he and then he does it, he rapes her, she is bruised and in pain, he leaves, she gets up, she had a cut on her face, and a cut lip, she leaves the room and makes her way to the common room, she goes to see violet, it has only been 15 minutes and madam pomfrey is there, violet is almost done. "where have you been lily? What happened to you? Are you alright?" violet asks when lily comes over to help. "it doesnt matter, im fine, just push." lily said smiling at her in labour friend.

4 hours later violet has had her baby, it is a girl and she has named her grace, she has told her parents so when she goes home, she is going to leave grace with them when she returns back to hogwarts but has been given permission to see her daughter whenever she wants, lily has gone to bed, she is having trouble sleeping.

2 weeks later lily broke up with andrew, she isnt talking to catalina and it is Christmas holiday, so she is with her parents, her mom is now 3 months pregnant and has a little bump, but right now they are on the train, lily is sitting by herself, the sky comes in, she sits next to her and hugs her. "hey lil whats up?" sky asks her friend. "oh its nothing, I just dont feel well, I must be hungry or nervous about seeing my parents again." lily said doubtfully. "why are you nervous about seeing your parents?" sky asks. "oh just im just worried about something, but I cant say anything." lily said sadly.

2 hours later lily is walking with albus to where her mother is, her mother looks happy, she is also standing with draco malfoy, who to lily looks smug, so when she gets there she doesnt look at him, she says hello to her mother. "hi mom, how are you?" lily asked smiling with a fake smile. "oh im fine thanks lil, are you ok? You look pale." ginny said said looking concerned. "im fine thanks." lily said angrily. "ok then, im not sure if you know who this is but this is draco malfoy an old friend, and he is also the father of scorpios." ginny said smiling. "yeah, hi malfoy." lily said moodily. "lily be polite." ginny said hushed. "no its fine, she is just like you when you were younger." draco said laughing. "hmm wow..yeah I am her daughter or are you to much of a jerk to notice that." lily said angrily while pushing past them. "im so sorry about my sister, she is having a rough time." albus said apoplectic tone. "its fine, she is just as how scorpios said she was like, funny but can be grumpy easily, I said yeah she is just like her mother them." draco said laughing. "hey, im sorry draco but I have to leave and get my daughter, nice seeing you." ginny said smiling, she walks off with albus, they find lily waiting for them by the brick wall, she looks more paler. "hey lil you could have been nicer and are you sure your fine, you look even paler." ginny said worriedly. "yes mother I am fine." lily said moodily.

They go to the car and go home as soon as lily gets home she goes to the bathroom and pukes, she stays in there for 10 minutes, harry is at home and hears lily being sick. "whoa whats wrong with lily, she sound like your mother in the morning." harry said laughing, ginny hits him on his arm. "well she was fine in the car, then she suddenly said she was going to sick so she ran inside." albus said worriedly. "hmm weird, thats what I did when I was pregnant." ginny said. "what?" albus asked worriedly. "im sure she isnt, lily isnt like that, she is responsible enough not to get pregnant." harry said positively.

2 hours later james comes home with his finance, emma, she is pregnant, she is also 3 months pregnant, they are having dinner, when lily suddenly gets up and goes to the bathroom to be sick. "hey whats wrong with lily." james said looking confused. "she has been being sick all day, on and off." harry said worriedly. "thats what I did when I became pregnant." emma said. "no, lily wouldnt get pregnant, she is to responsible to do something like that, I know that anyway she is only 15." james said confidently. "thats what I said." ginny said. "ginny are you saying that our 15 year old daughter is pregnant?" harry said abit angrily. "well it looks like most of the signs are going that way." ginny said smartly. "lily isnt like that mom, and you know it." albus said getting up from his chair.


	5. snape's fault, going crazy and a baby

4 weeks later lily is in the hospital wing, she has gone if for constant vomiting, her teachers suggested she stay for abit as she kept asking to got to the bathroom and if they said no she would accidentally be sick, she had just woken up and madam pomfrey is waiting to give her the results of her test that she had done. "hello miss potter, how are you today? Feeling any nausea?" madam pomfrey said passing lily a glass of water. "no im feeling much better today thanks madam pomfrey." lily said happily. "well I have the results of your tests, the result was quite shocking." madam pomfrey said sadly. "is everything ok, im not really ill am I?" lily asked worriedly. "no dear, but you are pregnant, your 6 weeks." madam pomfrey said. "what? Me pregnant? No you must be wrong, I havent done anything with a boy...oh no." lily said shocked, she gets out of bed and rushes out of the hospital wing. "come back here miss potter." madam pomfrey said strictly. Things were going to get worse as catalina had just heard that her best friend was pregnant.

Lily is running through the corridors, she runs past albus, who sees madam pomfrey walking quickly after here, then catalina walks over to him, looking quite shocked. "whats going on catalina?" albus asked confusedly. "well lily just got told that she is pregnant." catalina said looking worried. "what? Lilys pregnant? No thats not possible, lily is to careful for not to happen." albus said shaking his head at it. "its true al, I just heard her tell lily, lily was shocked and ran out of there, but I would leave her, she isnt nice when she is angry." catalina told him.

With lily, lily is running to snapes office, she gets there, he is alone. "you, you monster, you did this to me!" lily shouts at snape, she casts a spell at him "**_Avis_****, ****_Oppungo_****!" and the little birds attack snape. "you deserve it, I was only making sure you didnt tell anyone." snape said while getting attacked by the birds. "i wasnt going to tell anyone, I have many secrets, I wouldnt tell anyone!" lily shouted at him. "well your a potter what can I expect." snape said, hitting the birds away. "****_Densaugeo_****!" lily casts and watches his teeth grown. "****_Furnunculus_****!" lily also cast and watches as he gets giant boils spread over his face and hands. "i hate you, you had hurt me badly and you will pay!" lily shouts at snape, just then tonks is walking past and hears the shouting and goes in to see lily punching snape, he is pushing her around, she goes and grabs lily, then madam pomfrey comes in, tonks is struggling to stop lily from getting to snape, madam pomfrey is having trouble helping tonks contain lily. "get off me, I have to make him pay." lily said trying to push them away. "what are you talking about miss potter?" madam pomfrey asked. "he hurt me." lily said she gives up, she feels tired and then passes out. "lily, are you ok?" tonks calls out. Lily just feels the floor and everything is blank.**

**1 hour later lily wakes up in the hospital wing, lily sees tonks and madam pomfrey talking, she can hear them talking. "well congratulations Nymphadora, im happy for you, so you want me to see if everything is alright?" madam pomfrey said happily. "oh thanks poppy and yes please." tonks said happily. Lily sees them walk over to a bed, and she has a scan, that when it hits lily, tonks is pregnant, its her fathers baby, great another secret. "well Nymphadora it seems that your 6 weeks pregnant, and I think I might be able to see what the sex is." madam pomfrey said happily. "oh thats would be great, if not thats fine." tonks said smiling. "ah its abit to early, but when you get to your 20 week scan I can tell you, so if you want your scans to be here that just come and see me." madam pomfrey said smiling, tonks gets up and starts walking over where lily is, lily pretends to be asleep. "i wonder what was wrong with lily? I mean she isnt one to have ago at someone other than her mother." tonks said concerned. "well she had just found out what was wrong but im not allowed to tell you as it is patient confidential." madam pomfrey said putting a glass of water by her bed side. "no I understand, so you wont tell her about me being pregnant will you?" tonks asked nervously. "no of course not." madam pomfrey said happily. "im glad, I just cant have her know, not until she is ready, it will be a shock for her." tonks said sadly rubbing her her barely noticeable bump. "i hope this doesnt sound rude but why isnt she ready?" madam pomfrey asked. "well she just isnt and no it isnt." tonks said sadly. "well I need to go and treat other patients, sorry see you soon." madam pomfrey said walking away. "oh its fine, I was just about to leave." tonks said leaving.**

**Lily wakes up and she sees that it is time for bed, madam pomfrey is in her office, lily gets out of her bed, she manges to get out of the medical wing and starts walking to the common room, as she is walking she walks past snapes office, she goes in, she see catalina and snape laughing and hugging on a blanket, catalina notices lily and gets up, lily walks away, catalina follows her, lily starts running, she gets to the common room, albus is downstairs, he notices lily, she looks at him shocked and runs upstairs, catalina comes up to her. "lily its ok, I know your pregnant, im pregnant to, but you have to keep it a secret, im 5 weeks pregnant." catalina tells lily. "no." lily tells her. "what do you mean no?" catalina asks confusedly. "no im not keeping any more secrets." lily says then goes into her dorm and shuts the door, lily starts crying. She hears albus come up. "whats going on cate?" albus asks confused. "lily just said that she had had enough and shut herself in her dorm." catalina tells him. "lily come on, get out, I want to talk to you?" albus demands nicely. "no, leave me alone, I've had enough." lily says angrily. "what do you mean?" albus asks. "i have to many secrets, its destroying me, I need to stop it all." lily said crying hard. "lily what do you mean by that?" albus asks worriedly. "there is only one way to do, end it all, I cant cope, you have to help me." lily cries. "then come out and I can help you." albus says hoping it will work. "no, no im not getting out, im staying here." lily tells him angrily. "come on lil, do as your brother says, he knows best." catalina say helpfully. "no, im not doing anything, im staying her, im going to end it all, this hurts to much." lily tells them crying harder. "lily I know your pregnant." albus says suddenly. "how? I dont care. I have more secrets. I cant tell you, it will ruin us all, so im going to end it all." lily tells him banging her head against the door. "lil tell me, it might make it better." albus advised her. "no. stop it, your only making it worse." lily says angrily, she eventually gets away from the door, she gets to the window, she tries to open it but it doesnt work, so she breaks it. "lily what was that?" albus asks worriedly. "my end." lily says before standing on the broken window, the wind is heavy, lily is holding on to the window pane. "catalina go get someone, I think she has broken the window, I think she is going to jump." albus says hurriedly. Lily is looking down, she sees how high it is, she is scared but knows that it is the only way to stop all of the torment in her mind, all the secrets are ripping her apart.**

**2 minutes later lily is ready, catalina has brought tonks, tonks has tried to convince her but since 2 of her secrets are about her she doesnt listen, lily is about to do it when she feels dizzy and everything starts turning around and she falls, but not out of the window, she falls on the floor, they start calling her name, but when she doesnt answer they try to open the door, tonks eventually opens the door by using R****_educto_****, they run in, they cant find her at first but albus sees her on the floor, he runs over and kneels by her. "is she ok?" catalina asks coming kneeling next to him. "she should be fine, it looks like she passed out, we should get her to the hospital wing just encase there is something wrong." albus says smartly.**

**They take her to the hospital wing, madam pomfrey is waiting for them alread, they put her down on a bed, madam pomfrey checks her over and finds that everything is alright, she just passed out from all the stress.**

**2 months later lily is awake, she feels depressed and wont eat, hoping that will be a way of getting out of it all, but it doesnt work, madam pomfrey has been putting charms on lilys bump, so then it isnt seen, so she gets out of bed when nobody is watching her as she needs to be watched and makes her way to where all the potions are, she locks herself in, madam pomfrey notices this and tries to get her out, but it doesnt work so she goes and gets someone, tonks happens to be going to visit lily, comes and helps poppy but they are having no luck, lily is looking around the potions, she sees one that says use if patient is too ill to stay alive, its a one to kill if the patient is dying, lily thinks that she is dying inside that counts to she picks off the shelf, she is about to take it when she gets some pain in her stomach, she winces in pain, she falls over and the potion bottle smashes, she starts crying for both reasons, she gets up and makes it to the door, she opens the door. "help me, it hurts too much." lily cries in pain. "what happened miss potter?" madam ****pomfrey****asks in a concerned tone. "i saw a potion I reached for it and I was about to have it when I got some pain in my stomach, I fell over and just about made it to the door, help me please." lily begs, she falls over again, tonks tries to help her up but madam pomfrey tells her not to as it isnt good for the baby, when she is put on the bed, she keeps clutching her stomach in pain. "make it stop, please." lily said pleadingly. "Nymphadora can I ask you leave? I need to do this alone." madam pomfrey says smartly. "yes of course, could you owl me when she is better?" tonks ask kindly. "yes of course." madam pomfrey says smiling. Tonks leaves. "now miss potter you are in labour, but your 7 months early, I need you to be able to push because thats they only way to have it." madam pomfrey explains to lily. "no, no im not ready, this cant be happening, im not having this baby, I cant." lily pleads. "im sorry lily but you have to do this, ok after 3. 1.2.3. push." madam pomfrey tells her, lily pushes and pushes and pushes until she has got half the baby out. "come on lily you can do this, only a few more." madam pomfrey encourages lily. "no, no I cant, im not ready to start agai- ahhhhhhh." lily says as she pushes again. Lily keeps pushing, she is almost done when her mother comes through the curtain. "mrs potter please get out." madam pomfrey says angrily. "what is going on here?" ginny asks shocked. "please leave, now." madam pomfrey tell her angrily, ginny leaves. "oh no my mom know, what happens nowahhh." lily says worriedly. "never mind your mother, come on keep pushing." madam pomfrey says laughing. **

**After 2 hours and 20 minutes lily finally pushes out the baby, they baby is alive and surprisingly healthy, the baby is a girl, she will have to be in an incubator because of how early she is but she will be fine, madam pomfrey wraps the tiny baby up and passes her to lily, lily can already see little tiny red hairs, lily smiles, she cant believe that she just had a baby, she wasnt even intended to be alive as lily was going to have an abortion but is happy that she wasnt able to have one, madam pomfrey takes the baby and puts her in the incubator. "well done miss potter, I was wondering what your going to name her, for the records." madam pomfrey says smiling. "um I was thinking Demi short for Demetra, but I want Demi to be on the records. Demi potter." lily tells madam pomfrey happily. "well now you have to deal with your mother, but first I have to move you to the young mothers ward." madam pomfrey explains to her, lily is moved to the ward, lily is holding demi's hand, when her mother comes in. "lily I dont know what to say." her mother says in a disappointed tone. "then dont say anything and have a look." lily tells her mother, her mother comes over to her and looks at demi, she smiles. "wow she is beautiful." ginny says happily. "i know, she is going to be a red head." lily says laughing. "lily who is the father?" her mother asks, lily just looks down at the floor. "lily?" her mother ask worriedly. "i..i..i cant say." lily says sadly. "lily you can tell me anything, im your mother." ginny says sitting next to lily. "no, I cant." lily says sadly, just then snape walks through the door, lily just stares at him, he walks over to them. "miss potter I need to speak to you outside, about class." snape say in his usual voice. "fine then." lily say with hatred in her eyes, she walks outside the hospital wing. "what do you want?" lily ask moodily. "you didnt tell me you were pregnant." snape said moodily. "yeah why would I tell the person that rapes a student because he thinks that she is going to her best friends secret, I would have had an abortion but no, I couldnt because I was too busy trying to kill myself, and so you dont mind im going inside." lily said hatefully. She walks in and sees her mother playing with demi, she sits down." ok mom, I have to tell you, but you cant tell anybody, especially dad and albus." lily said nervously. "whats wrong lily?" ginny asked worriedly. "mom I was raped." lily confessed. "you were what? By who? I will kill them!" ginny says angrily. "it was severus snape." lily said nervously. "what? He is going to pay." ginny said angrily. "no mom, I already did something to him, but I had to get pulled away from him, that was the day I found I was 6 weeks pregnant." lily explained. "he doesnt deserve not being told off." ginny said getting up but as soon as she did that she clutched her stomach in pain. "mom are you ok?" lily asks her mother worriedly. "its fine lily, im fine, I need to go anyway, I wont tell your father that you were you know and your brother, but tonks wants to talk to you, she was really worried about you, thats why she wrote to me." ginny said smiling at her daughter and demi. "bye mom." lily said hugging her mother goodbye, ginny leaves, then tonks walks in, shocked to see that lily has had a baby, lily decides to tell tonks that she knows that she is pregnant and that she is having an affair with her father, tonks walks over to her. "why didnt you tell me lily?" tonks said with a shocked expression. "well I was going to have an abortion but I had that comma and well yeah, look tonks there are somethings we have to talk about." lily said nervously. "is this her and ok then." tonks said happily. "yeah thats her, demi potter, so I wanted to talk to you about the relationship you have with my father." lily said confidently. "what do you mean, what relationship?" tonks asked in an off way. "tonks I think you know what I mean." lily said looking at her. "no I dont lily." tonks said. "tonks I know that your pregnant, your 2 months and 5 weeks pregnant." lily said casually. "how do you know?" tonks said surprised. "tonks I heard you and madam pomfrey talking when I woke up that time after I had passed out in snapes office." lily said. "what else do you know?" tonks asked worriedly. "i know that my father is having an affair with you." lily said sadly. "you know?" tonks said. "its true?" lily said surprised. "yes lily it is true, me and your father did date for abit." tonks explained. "did?" lily questioned. "yeah, when I found out I was pregnant, we broke up as ginny was pregnant as well with his child, he didnt want to be the father to 2 children." tonks told lily sadly. Lily looks at tonks and hugs her. "im sorry but im really tired, having a baby at 15 is very tiring." lily said smiling. "ok then, sleep well." tonks said happily. "wait can I tell albus?" tonks asked lily. "um yeah, but tell him to talk to me tomorrow." lily said before lying down and falling asleep. Lily was sleeping fine when she heard one of the doors open, she grabbed her wand and looked through her curtains, they person was coming closer to her part of the room, she walks in front of the curtain, to find that it is snape. "what are you doing here? Your not allowed to be here." lily said angrily. "i heard that you told your mother what I did, so your going to pay." snape says angrily, pulling his wand out of his cloak. "Expelliarumus." snape casts and lilys wand flies out of her hand, lily then uses some wandless magic and he wand come back to her. "how did you do that? Your not taught until 7****th****year." snape says confused. "my father taught me to do it, just encase something like this happened." lily explains, suddenly snape pulls out a knife, she then uses wandless magic and it comes to her but then goes back to snape, using wandless magic, she starts getting pain in her stomach and snape walks over to her, hold her by the waist and stabs her, he holds her as she is falling, he lies her down on the floor, she is crying but only a little bit, he hears the door open, he turns around and catalina is there, she screams and runs, snape walks after her, catalina is running when she runs in to mcgonagall. "professor, snape..he..he stabbed lily, he was kneeling next to her while she...she...miss come." catalina says breathlessly. "where is miss potter?" mcgonagall asks confused. "she is in the maturity ward." catalina says quickly. "what is she doing in there?" mcgonagall asks confused again. "miss we have to get to her now, before she dies or something." catalina moans at her teacher, mcgonagall nods her head and follows catalina, when they get there snape has gone, but lily is on the floor crying. "oh my gosh lily, can you hear me?" catalina expresses while kneeling next to lily. "what happened miss potter?" mcgonagall asks worriedly. "he came in, I had just woken up when..when he came in so I grabbed my wand and...and he was there I asked him what he was doing here and he told me, then he took my wand off me using the charm, but I got it back using wandless magic and then he asked how I did it and I told him that dad had taught me..then...then I felt some pain in my stomach, then he walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist, holding my up, then...he...he stabbed me, then he held me until I reached the floor where he just watched me, I...I...im not..." lily explains then goes unconscious. "lily...lily, talk to me, wake up." catalina calls to her but nothing happens. "miss get madam pomfrey, hurry!" catalina shouts at her teacher, the professor gets up and gets madam pomfrey, 2 minutes later madam pomfrey comes in with the professor, madam pomfrey kneels next to catalina and lily, they put lily on the bed, madam pomfrey checks her over then turns to face them. "it looks like im going to have to do surgery, they stab wound is a little deep but nothing that I cant handle, if you could go and come back in an hour, she will be ready to talk by then." madam pomfrey explains, the professor nods her head and catalina looks shocked, they walk out, the professor goes to dumbledores office and catalina heads to the common room, on the way she see snape who walks over to her. "dont come near me." catalina warns. "look I was just protecting us, I promise." snape explains. "what us, there isnt an us any more, your ruined that when you stabbed my best friend, why would you do that? I mean my best friend." catalina shouts at him. "she knew about it, I was just making sure that she wouldnt tell." snape says calmly. "lily tell anyone, lily wouldnt do that, I have known her basically my whole life, every secret I have ever told her has never been told unless I said ok then you can tell everyone now." catalina tells him angrily. "i was just making sure, I mean she is a potter and well potters havent really been on my favourite list." snape says angrily. "just leave me alone and lets just see how this ends up, please for me." catalina advices. "and for our baby." catalina adds. "ok then but only for you and the baby." snape says sadly, he knows if he does anything else then, he probably wont see his baby. Catalina walks off.**

**1 hour later lily is awake, she is fine she has abit of pain at the side of her stomach where she was stabbed but is fine, she finds it hard to get up, catalina come in sees that her best friend is awake and is fine, catalina hugs lily. "lily your ok!" catalina says happily. "yes im fine thanks, if it wasnt for you I dont think I would be here." lily says smiling at her best friend. "so how is demi?" catalina asks smiling. "how do you know about demi?" lily asks confused. "lily I have known that you were pregnant for ages and so does albus, I told him, sorry and well mom told me you had had the baby, I was really worried when I found out that you have had the baby because you were only 2 months pregnant, so I was coming up her to see you, when I saw snape here with you lying on the floor." catalina explains. "oh ok then, so does albus know that I have had demi yet?" lily asks. "im not sure, I think mom said she was going to tell him tomorrow, she said that you were really tired and she also told me that your mother came after she wrote a letter saying that you were really stressed and now you had gotten really ill, this is what they actual letter said, I have it here, I took it from her office, when she owled me to come to her office." catalina say, she then passes the letter to lily, who takes it. **

**The letter.**

**Dear Ginny.**

**Hi Ginny I think you should come and see lily, because things have gotten worse since I last wrote you a letter, lily has been getting worse as since I found out I was pregnant, see I was working when I heard that someone was shouting, so I was walking around looking for where the shouting was coming from when I went into severus office and lily was hitting him and he was pushing her, trying to get her off him, I pulled her but she was trying so hard to attack him, poppy came in and helped me, then lily passed out, we took her the hospital wing and she had only passed out from stress, then later that day catalina came into my office saying that lily was going to jump out of the window in her dorm room, so I went to the common room, I tried to convince lily but it didnt work, we got in because I knocked the door gone and al had found her on the floor, then today lily had woken up from being out for 2 months, well she was awake and she had gotten up and gone into the potion room in the hospital wing, and well poppy came outside I was going to visit lily when she asked me to help her get lily out, we were trying to get her out when lily came outside grabbing her stomach in pain, we took her to a bed, madam pomfrey did something and told me to leave and come back later, so I left and I went and told catalina what had happened, then she said that lily would be fine, so I went to my office and now im writing this to you, I think you need to come soon, I think something is really wrong, lily had never looked in so much pain, not even when she was kidnapped that time.**

**All my love Tonks.**

**Lily looks up from the letter. "wow tonks was really worried about me." lily says looking down. "we all were, especially mom and albus." catalina said. "anyway lets talk about something happier, I know, I broke up with snape." catalina said smiling. "what? No you cant to that, I know I hate him and all but, if he makes you happy im fine with that, just tell him that I wont tell anyone." lily say shocked. "are you sure and I already have." catalina said smiling. "yeah because I remember correctly your pregnant and im sure that if something happens to you, your going to need the babys father even if you dont want him, you need him." lily said smartly. "talking about fathers, who is demi's father?" catalina asked. "um...i cant say, he doesnt want anybody to know." lily lied, she hated lying especially after what had happened. "oh thats fine, and something else about fathers, what is yours going to say when he finds out that his little lily has had a baby at 15, especially after him saying that your to responsible not to get pregnant." catalina says smartly. "well I dont know, but I told my mother not to tell him or james, but I told tonks to tell albus." lily explains, just then albus starts walking in. "talk of the devil." catalina says while laughing, lily laughs with her. "what are you laughing at?" albus asks with a smile on his face. "oh nothing al, so what are you doing here?" catalina asks stupidly. "um I dont know, I think im here to look at babies, what do you think im here for?" albus says sarcastically. "oh yeah sorry, I only realised what I had asked until I had asked it." catalina said smiling. "well it was a shock that my little sister has had a baby." albus say becoming abit serious. "im sorry al but this wasnt my fault, its hard to explain." lily explains. "yeah well I just cant believe that you got pregnant and have a baby at 15, it seems so hard." albus say sadly.**


	6. babies, starting 7th year and scorpios

2 weeks later and theses are some of the people that have visited, rose, victorie, albus, leo, wyatt, sirius, ginny, sky, lorcan, lysander, cissa, catalina and tonks, only family and close friends know they real reasons why she is in there, so lily is in bed and she is reading the quibbler, when an ice blond haired and steel grey eyed slytherin comes in and leans against the wall. "so I heard you were in here." scorpios says with a smirk. "yeah I am, let me guess your sister told you." lily said with a smirk matching his. "yeah she did, so when you coming out?" scorpios ask with another smirk. "figures, and tomorrow, but im not going to be in potions, I have to have my stitches out but I will be in d.a.d.a, do you want me to do the homework for potions?" lily asks with a matching smirk. "yes please, so how are you?" scorpios ask with a smile, then suddenly he kisses her and she kisses him back, daydream over, oh no she hates her self she is turning into her mother, because lily has fallen for the charm of a malfoy, it must run the red headed girls in the family. "oh..im fine thanks, you?" lily asks politely. "yeah im good, so do you want me to come in the morning to drop off the homework?" scorpios ask sounding abit serious. "um yes please, scorpios do you know why im in here?" lily ask out of curiosity. "well I heard that you had been stabbed by someone." scorpios says casually. "yeah thats right, so are you going now or what? Not being rude or anything." lily asks abit rudely. "no its fine and yeah I was going, bye potter." scorpios says with a smile. "bye malfoy." lily smiles back, then he leaves.

2 days later lily has done all of the homework, lily is allowed to see demi every 2 days, unless she needs to be fed, rose, victorie and hugo, have invited lily and lysander to go to hogsmead with them at the weekend, lily is walking down the corridor with lysander. "so lily what you got next?" lysander asks her happily. "dont you mean what have we got next, we have got d.a.d.a." lily says smiling. "oh yeah, so do you like tonks as our permanent teacher?" lysander says abit nervously. "well lets just say we might be even closer than we are now." lily says boredly. "why?" lysander ask confused. "it doesnt matter, so do you want to sit next to me in class? I mean if not thats fine, its just I dont know if lorcan is going to sit next to you or not so im just asking." lily says nervously. "ur sorry but lorcan said that he would sit next to me, sorry." lysander says in apologetic voice. "no like I said it is fine, but I thought that sky was sitting next to lorcan." lily said smiling, they walk into the class, lily see a seat next to rose so she takes it. "lily your ok!" rose says happily while hugging her cousin. "hi rose, yeah im fine, how are you?" lily says happily hugging rose back. "yeah im great, so are you excited about the weekend?" rose ask happily. "yeah I am, I think we should start spending more time together." lily says happily. "so hows demi?" rose ask smiling. "oh she is fine, she is as healthy as if she had made it to a full term baby." lily says smiling, just then tonks walks in from her office. "so class today you will be in partners, we will be doing a practical lesson but first, I think that it is time for you to meet a real hero, id like to welcome mr harry potter, then harry walks out of tonks office, gives her a friendly hug, lily looks at, rose, lorcan, lysander, scorpios, wyatt and sky they all look bored, but the rest of the class look excited and everything, lily feels like her worst nightmare has come to life.

Later in the lesson lily and rose partnered up, wyatt and scorpios partnered up, lorcan and lysander partnered up and sky had to go with a very excited leah matthews, in the little group they have to charm one another with something that should help them, everyone else is doing it but, lily and rose or sitting on a desk table, harry comes over to them. "girls you know you actually have to do work." harry says smartly. "yeah well we arnt because you and uncle ron already taught us how to do it, so what is the point of doing it again." lily says sarcastically. "fine then, but you do actually have to do work today." harry says strictly to his daughter. "well duh dad, im not just not going to do any work, I thought you thought I was smart enough not to do anything stupid." lily says angrily, harry walks away when someone calls his name. "hey lily does your father know about demi?" rose ask nervously. "no..no he doesnt, I told mom and everyone not to tell him, if he knew he would hate me and everything." lily says sadly. "lily he would never hate you, he would be disappointed thats all." rose says smiling, lily and rose hug, harry comes back over to them. "are you ok lily?" harry ask worriedly, because lily has became a pale colour and could see over roses shoulder, there was snape, the man who raped her, the man who stabbed her, the man that got her best friend pregnant, the man that got her pregnant. "ur..erm...i have to go to the toilet." lily says in an off way. "oh ok then, do you want me to go with you?" harry says. "no dad im not 4 years old, I need the toilet, I will be back in a minute." lily say abit moodily, lily walks out of the room, to see that snape is waiting for her. "what do you want?" lily ask angrily. "well I want you." snape says. "what do you mean.?" lily ask moodily. "I need to make sure that you dont tell anyone." snape said. "oh not this again, when are you going to get it into your slimy, greasy head that im not going to tell anyone!" lily tells him. "well you told your mother." snape says. "yeah well I had to tell one of my secrets." lily tells him, he then grabs her by the arm and starts leading her to a room, she pulls away. "no its not happening again, I wont let you." lily says point at him, he grabs her again and pushes her into the room. "shut up potter, your just going to have to cope." snape says pushing lily up a wall, he his face to face with her, he holds her hands above her head, she tries to kick him but he stops her, he tries to make her happier and tries things but when they just get her angrier he stops it, he then starts raping her again, but she manges to get away from him and walks out, she goes back into class, she doesnt notice but she has got a cut lip, when she goes her father, rose and scorpios look at her. "oh my gosh what took you so long?" rose asks worriedly. "oh nothing, I fell over." lily says. "well that explains the cut lip, are you ok? you look shaken up." rose asks. "yeah im fine, I was just confused." lily lies, she sees that tonks has noticed that she looks worried and comes over. "lily we need to talk, alone, come to my office." tonks says seriously, lily nods and walks into tonks office. "lily what happened?" tonks asks worriedly. "its nothing." lily lies. "was it snape again? Did he do it again?" tonks asks worriedly. "how do you know about that?" lily ask confused. "your mother told me, she was really angry, you know she really does care about you." tonks says walking closer to lily. "yeah he did it again, I went out of class to see him, he was outside and he wanted me to go out side and I did, he then said that he has to make sure I dont tell anyone again, then he grabbed my arm, which I grabbed back but he grabbed it again and pushed me into this room, then he had me against the wall and he held up my arms and said that he was going make me happier but it didnt work and then he did some things then he did it, then I ran out of the place before it could get any worse, I came back to class." lily explained to tonks, tonks walks over to lily and hugs her. "are you feeling any better?" tonks asks. "yeah I am, thanks." lily said smiling at tonks, lily walks out of the class as it is time to leave, she is walking with rose to the great hall, it is dinner time, lily sits next to victorie, victorie is very happy to see lily and gives her a hug. "lily!" victorie shouts to her cousin. "hi vic, are you ok?" lily ask smiling at her cousin. "im fine, but how are you and demi?" victorie ask her cousin. "im fine, so is demi, thanks for asking." lily says getting some food and a drink.

The weekend lily, lysander, rose, hugo and rose are walking in hogsmead, they are all laughing and smiling, lily needs to go and get some school stuff, so does lysander, so they spilt and decide to meet at the three broomsticks, lily is in a book shop with lysander. "so what are you looking for?" lily ask. "oh a transfiguration book, you?" lysander ask. "oh I need a charms book and a transfiguration book." lily replies. "hey look there is some over here." lysander says pointing to a shelf, they walk over the shelf, they both reach for the same and their hands touch, the look at each other and lily looks down at the floor smiling. "hey you can have the book." lily says smiling. "no its fine, you have it, I have found another one." lysander says happily. "oh ok then." lily says grabbing the book, she then walks down the aisle and grabs another book, just then lysander comes over to her and kisses her, she kisses him back, they stop kissing and they hold hands and pay for their books, they then meet rose, victorie and hugo, they are sitting at a table, lily sees that scorpios is sitting at the next table, she looks at him and smiles, he smiles back, she sits down next to lysander and they hold hands, lily has a butterbeer. "when did you two get together?" rose asks happily. "well about 20 minutes ago." lily says happily, just then scorpios leaves. "im sorry guys but I have to go, I have to go see demi." lily says sadly. "oh its fine, see you later." rose says happily. "say hi to demi for me." victorie says happily. "ok then, see you." lily says happily, she then kisses lysander and leaves, she sees that scorpios isnt to far in front of her. "hey scorpios." lily shouts to him, he stops and waits for her to get to him. "so congrats with getting a boyfriend." scorpios says in a not so happy tone. "oh well I dont love him or anything but he kissed me in the book store so I kissed him back and well things just went from there." lily explains. "oh well maybe not congrats." scorpios says laughing. "hmm yeah, so how come you left?" lily ask. "oh I have to go meet cissa, why did you leave, to come after me?" scorpios says smiling. "oh haha, no I have to see someone." lily says smiling, the walk up to school talking about random stuff, lily is liking him more and more, she hates it though, they get to the great hall. "so its my birthday soon." lily says smiling. "oh yeah it is, well is it going to at school?" scorpios ask. "yeah it is." lily said happily. "well ok then, well I have to go meet cissa, so see later?" scorpios says. "um yeah sure." lily says smiling, she heads to the hospital wing, when she gets there madam pomfrey is happy to see her. "hello miss potter, here to see demi?" madam pomfrey ask smiling, lily nods and madam pomfrey leads her to demi, demi has gotten bigger and has started developing the things that she needs and is becoming a proper born baby and will be allowed out in 3 months.

2 weeks later (lilys birthday) victorie, rose and scorpios has made a surprise birthday party, everyone she knows is allowed to come, only one teacher is allowed to come and that is tonks, lily and lysander broke up because they thought that it might ruin their friendship, they are still good friends, lily has opened all of her presents from her friends, lily is in the great hall eating breakfast, when scorpios comes over and asks to see her, so they go out of the great hall and into the corridor, scorpios is smiling a lot, he then gets out a box. "whats that scorpios?" lily asks nosily. "this is a present lily, for you, please open it." scorpios says demandingly, lily opens the box and inside is a lovely silver necklace that says love and inside the e and l it he diamonds that go different colours, the necklace also changes colour to match outfits and feeling but they have to be strong feeling in order to do that. "oh my scorpios, its beautiful, but you have already given me a present." lily said with a happy expression on her face. "oh come on lily its a birthday present, I brought it for you because it is your 16th birthday and that is a special birthday and plus I already had my birthday, so I know how special this is to you." scorpios says smiling. "thanks scorpios." lily said smiling, he then put the necklace on her. "beautiful." scorpios expresses. "yeah it is." lily agrees. "i wasnt talking about the necklace." scorpios says under his breath, they walk back into the great hall.

1 month later lily and leo have started dating, the night after her party, ever since her birthday party scorpios and lily have been getting closer and since leo is in slytherin, they can talk more, demi is a lot better and only has a month until she is allowed to go home and stuff, lily is in the slytherin common room with leo, when scorpios comes in with cissa, they sit next to lily. "hey lily." cissa says happily. "hey cissa, how are you?" lily ask smiling. "im fine thanks, you?" cissa says smiling back. "thats good and im great, im finally happy." lily says happily looking at leo, cissa looks awkwardly at scorpios, to see what his reaction is but he looks fine..for now. "so umm..want to go for a walk with me and scorpios lily?" cissa asks smiling. "um sure, leo im going for a walk, see you later?" lily tells leo, he walks over and kisses her, she kisses him back and then she walks out with scorpios and cissa, they are walking by the lake, cissa is called over one of her friends so it is just lily and scorpios. "so um..hows it going with leo?" scorpios say plainly. "oh well its abit weird but its good." lily says laughing. "why is it weird?" scorpios asks. "well because he is older than me, but he is really nice for a slytherin, he is a bit like you and wyatt, just older and with the same hair colour as wyatt." lily says looking at scorpios. "well at least you like him." scorpios says. "are you ok?" lily ask with some concern. "yeah im fine, just I dont get why you would get with a 7th year." scorpios says roughly. "well maybe because I like him, im sorry if you dont like it, but anyway I have t go." lily says angrily, she walks off leaving scorpios angry with him self.

2 months later lily and leo broke up because lily was having feeling for someone else, they broke up a week after she had gone on that walk, lily has been trying to stop loving him, for about 4 months, but she just cant, demi has been at home for a month and is getting better and better, it is the end of school, lily is getting on the train, she bumps into scorpios and things become really awkward, she looks at him and smiles. "um hi..i better go." lily says quickly, she turns around but scorpios grabs her hand, but only lightly. "wait, i wanted to know if you and albus would like to sit with me and cissa in our compartment?" scorpios says with a little smile. "um yeah sure we would, I will just get albus." lily says turning around to find her brother, she finds him and they got to the compartment with scorpios and cissa sitting in it, they talk and laugh, lily cant help but glance at scorpios every once and a while, he seems to be doing the same, but when they get to the platform, lilys mother is with draco malfoy, but for some reason she doesnt care, when they reach malfoy and lilys mother, lily smiles at her mother, she seem happy. "hey mom, wow look at you, you have gotten well big." lily says smiling at her very heavily pregnant mother. "hello lily, thanks I think, lily I need to talk to you over here." ginny says hinting to a more privet place, they walk over there. "whats wrong?" lily asks. "well your father doesnt know that demi is your baby, I told him that it is a friends baby, he likes having another baby around, but you need to tell him that demi is yours." ginny tells her daughter. "i know and im going to, when she becomes 5 years old." lily jokes. "lily this is serious, you have to tell him today, when we get home." ginny tells her sternly. "ok then, so do you know if the baby is a girl or boy?" lily ask happily. "no we dont, we are going to wait and find out." ginny says happily to her daughter, they walk back over to draco, albus, scorpios and cissa, draco has his hands on cissa shoulders and scorpios is talking to albus about what he is going to do now that he has left school. "hey guys we have to leave, so see you in September, or before that, maybe you could come over for dinner, we never see any of the old guys, maybe we could have ron and hermione over to, I mean you and ron are still mates right?" ginny suggests. "uh yeah we are, so are me and harry, we work together so we kinda got on, oh guys you have to see your mother today." draco says. "great." both scorpios and cissa say at the same time sarcastically. Lily says goodbye to them and they get into the car, they get home, lily is really nervous, she walks into the house, her father is there holding demi, lily smiles at him, she doesnt want him to hate her, lily looks at albus and her mother and her mother nods at her. "albus come and help me take out the stuff from the car." ginny says and he nods at her. "hey lils." harry says happily putting demi back into her bassinet. "hi dad, look we have to talk, about a few things but first, we have to talk about demi, she isnt my friends baby, she is...my baby." lily says nervously, harry looks at her. "what? How? Your too young to have had a child, you must have been pregnant since you started school or something like that." harry says confused. "no dad, I was...raped about 5 months ago, or something like that, I was pregnant for 2 month and I went into really early labour, because of something that I had done and well I have demi and now well she is about 5 months old, she should have still been in my stomach but I doubt that she would have been after what had happened." lily explains. "you were raped? Who by? What happened to you lily?" harry ask once again confused. "dad I was raped by severus snape and I was stabbed by him too because of a secret, all together I have actually been raped about 2 times all together by him." lily tells him, she starts to cry. "oh my gosh lily, are you ok?" harry asks his daughter as he hugs her. "yeah im fine, but he raped me that time you came to my class, thats why I took so long, but I did get away, thats why I had a cut lip, tonks knows about everything, so does mom, al, rose, vic, most family members at hogwarts and some friends, catalina, and sirius and thats it really, but dont have ago at mom and al and all family members because I told them not to tell you or james." lily explains. "oh well know I know, im fine with it but I am disappointed that you didnt tell me, you can tell me anything. Oh hows tonks, I heard she was pregnant." harry ask casually. "yeah she is but dad on the subject of tonks, I know what happened between you and her, she admitted it, I have known for ages, I saw you two kissing in her office, albus knows too, he heard you talking, you cant lie about it." lily tells him, harry puts his head in his hands. "well yes, we did have something, only for a while, it was only for about 2 months, well I broke up with her because she found out she was pregnant, 2 month and well I didnt think it was fair on your mother any more so I ended it, im sorry that I did that to your mother." harry confesses. "dad its fine." lily says to her father as she hugs her father.

3 weeks later the malfoys are over, hermione and ron couldnt make it, so they came round, lily, scorpios, albus and cissa are playing truth or dare, cissa had to kiss albus on the cheek, lily has told the truth about if she likes anyone but she didnt have to tell who it was, albus has had to kiss cissa on the lips for 5 seconds, it was weird because she was going to be in 4th year and he was going to become 18 in a week, scorpios had to do the same as lily, it is lilys turn again and she has to kiss scorpios on the lips for 10 seconds, she does, she enjoys it, it is a good kiss, then it scorpios has to do the same but they have to see how long he can kiss her to, so their lips are put together once again, but this time it is special, it is beautiful and perfect, they are kissing for about 2 minutes, they are enjoying it, then he decides to break it apart, the crown him winner after doing that, cissa seems happy that scorpios kissed lily.

It has been 2 hours, they have had dinner and draco is helping lily to washing up, lily wants to tell him about his secret. "so lily you miss school?" draco asks. "well normally I would say yes but not this time." lily says sadly. "why?" draco asks again. "well some things have happened this year and I dont think I could cope with some of the things that happened." lily explains. "well im sure it will get better." draco says smiling. "draco, I have something to tell you." lily says nervously. "what do you need to talk to me about?" draco asks. "well I think it would be good that you made it the delivery of the new baby." lily starts off. "ok but why?" draco asks. "well because your the father." lily say abit nervously. "what are you talking about?" draco ask, he knows that she knows but he will deny it until she says it. "ok, ok, I know what your trying to do, your going to deny it until I say it arent you?" lily says smartly. "wow you have got me all figured out havent you, well that was the plan, so what is it that your going to say?" draco asks playfully. "yes draco I have, and I know your having an affair with my mother and I know you got her pregnant, there happy." lily says smiling. "yeah im happy, have you told your mother that you know?" draco asks. "no not yet, but I will tell her." lily says causally. "tell who what?" ginny says as she comes into the kitchen. "oh well you and well here goes..i know your having an affair on dad with draco, thats why I was rude to him and called him a jerk, but now im happy with it, but I have kept it a secret all year, it has almost killed me, literary." lily says all at once. "what are you talking about lily." ginny asks. "dont think about it mom, I saw it happen, I hid in the car, the night you went out, I got of the car and saw you snogging his face off, then when I get back home your pregnant, I know that for a fact that the baby is his as well, because I heard you on the phone one day and I heard you say his name, you cant deny it." lily explains. "wow you have us figured all out aint you." ginny says hugging lily. "im sorry but I couldnt cope not telling anyone, im sick of secrets." lily says angrily. "lily im sorry I didnt tell you, I know we dont get on much, but I do love you." ginny says kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

Lily is back at school, things are getting better, lily doesnt have any secrets, actually she has one and that is the rape one, but she is fine now, demi is ill and is at st mungos, she is very ill and might die, scorpios and her have been closer since that kiss during the holidays, lily has started dating sirius to get her mind off scorpios, her mother is really late.

Lily is at st mungos because her mother is in labour, just a week before that demi died, lily is still upset about it, lily hopes that the baby has red hair, sirius has been very supportive, scorpios is jealous of sirius, catalina has only 1 month left until she has snapes baby, lily is with her mother. "so mom you excited?" lily asks smiling. "yes lily I am, have you called draco?" ginny ask her daughter smiling. "yeah I have, he says that he will be here as fast as he can, he said work wont let him go early unless he does some case that he has." lily says. "well they are annoying, your lucky your father has the same problem." ginny says laughing.

6 hours and 30 minutes later ginny has had the baby, luckily the baby has red hair, and quite a lot of it, the baby is a girl, ginny is cradling her, when draco comes in, lily is covering them just in case harry comes, lily looks in on them, they look really cute together, lily smiles at it, but then sees her father. "draco, you gotta go, dads coming." lily says quickly, he kisses ginnys head and he walks over to lily just before her father gets there. "draco what are you doing here?" harry ask suspiciously. "oh I was here seeing someone, and I saw lily by the drinks place and asked her whats she was doing her and she said that ginny was in labour, so I thought I would come and say hi, I only got her about 2 minutes ago, I said hi to ginny, I was about to leave when lily wanted to know how scorpios was because he hasnt been talking her since she started dating sirius." draco lied, a very good lie. "oh ok then, how is ginny?" harry ask. "she is fine dad, go see her." lily says smiling, harry walks into the room.

20 minutes later draco has left and lily has just came in to see harry holding the baby. "lily meet your sister Summer Leila Potter." harry says proudly and hands her to lily, lily smiles.

1 week later catalina now getting bigger, tonks has just had the baby, lily is holding it, the baby is a girl and has the named Janel-Lily Cate Lupin, lily is the god-mother of Janel, lily is very proud, tonks has also put it in her will that she wants lily to take her if anything were to happen to her, harry came and saw tonks and the baby and they have gotten together for a little bit.

6th year was a blur, nothing good happened, other than catalina had a baby and named him Harvey **Remus Lupin, sirius and lily broke up, lily feelings for scorpios had gotten stronger of the year, oh something unexpected happened, lily found out that she had a half sister, who was called ollie, she was in 3****rd****year and was in the same house as her, she had lovely Emerald eyes, just like lily did, well ollie was in 4****th****year, but is now in her 5****th****year, neither harry or lily know who her mother is, ollie is living with them, ginny and harry told each other they were having affairs, they arent together but live together, lily found out that scorpios and cissa did know their father was with ginny, ginny also told harry that summer wasnt his but he told her that janel was his, other than that nothing good happened, snape hasnt bothered with her since she ran away from him.**

**Lily is in her 7****th****year, well only just started, lily is head girl and scorpios is the head boy, she is sitting on the train with ollie and ollie friend heather, also in same house and year as ollie, lily is reading one of her aunt hermiones books called the wonder of magic, it is a story about forbidden love, cissa comes in. "hey guys is it ok if I come in?" cissa asks smiling. "yeah sure cissa." lily says happily, lily puts her book down, cissa also in the same year as ollie, sits down next to lily. "so hows your holiday been?" ollie asks cissa. "its been fine, insept that we had a crying one year old crying 24/7." cissa says laughing. "dont look at me, I just got to see her over the weekend." lily says smiling. "oh yeah, sorry head girl." ollie says laughing. "oi dont call me that." lily says hitting ollie on the arm. "oh yeah that reminds me, scorpios says that you need to meet him in the head girl/boy compartment at half past 2, so thats in about 5 minutes." cissa says smiling. "well I better be off then shouldnt I." lily says boredly. "bye." ollie says. "see you later." lily says walking out, she meets scorpios 5 minutes later. "hey scorpios." lily says boredly, he puts her things on the chair. "hi lily, so how are you this fine afternoon?" scorpios says happily. "im good, you?" lily says boredly. "well im fine, whats up?" scorpios replies happily. "nothing, well I have no secrets any more, I feel happy but something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." lily replies. "well I will make sure nothing bad happens." scorpios says smiling, he sits by her, he grabs her hand and squeezes it, she feels like this might be a great moment if they were going out, but maybe they will get together, just then kisses her softly on the lips, then he kisses her again, this time she kisses back, they start kissing passionately, he starts rubbing her arms and she starts playing with his hair, he lays her gently down on the chair and they carry on kissing, they entwine their hands, they are are really into it, she starts pulling on his shirt, he takes the hint and lets her undo his buttons on his shirt, he takes off her jumper, she pushes against his bare chest, he starts to undo her shirt (they were both wearing the school shirts, so they didnt have take as long as they normally do getting ready.) he holds her around her waist, they are pushing against each others body. "wait..wait, I think were almost here." lily says breathlessly, while scorpios kisses her neck, she gets up, her shirt almost off her body, his still on but showing his toned chest, they both starts getting ready, they are soon ready, they once again start kissing but they make sure thats as far as they go for now, they get off the train, they hold hands, lily is as happy as could be, they separate when they go into the great hall, lily goes and sits by rose, they talk for abit, then ollie comes in late and sits next to heather and lily, rose has started dating wyatt, they are good together.**


End file.
